ATF 6 Catching the Chameleon
by retirw
Summary: The team needs a undercover agent. A chameleon isn't as easy to catch as you might think.
1. The Search is On

They don't belong to me. I would like them nicely wrapped and mailed to me one a month. I promise to take very good care of them. I'll feed them, and walk them and clean up any messes...Wait a minute...Never mind I'll just sneak 'em out and play with them then put them back when I'm done.

I make no money off them. I can dream.

_Once more if it's in italics it's thoughts. _/If its between the backslashes it's telepathy or it's close cousin/.

* * *

THE SEARCH IS ON

ATF Team 7 offices secondary location

Chris sat in one of the ugly hard plastic waiting room chairs distractedly he considered his chair. It wasn't quite yellow but definitely not green. What ever color it was called it was still ugly. Four Corners Mercy Hospital was the location of this torture device. The other four members of his team were pacing, praying, staring into space or pretending to read. All of them were waiting for news on their sixth man.

_It looked like an old keystone cop movie. How can that many trained agents screw up a bust so badly. Damn glad we have Vin now. We'd have lost agents without his rifle. _Chris sighed and looked carefully at each of his team determined to protect them better than he had Buck.

His worried gaze settled onto the object of his most concern JD. The dark haired agent was pacing continuously around the room. Each time a door opened his head would whip up. When it wasn't news on Buck he'd duck his head and continue walking. _The kid's doing better than I expected. _Chris breathed a little sigh of relief.

Josiah was wedged into one of the chairs. His face calm and eyes closed. His lips moved silently while the click of his rosary was faintly heard. _You keep praying Preacher. Maybe he'll listen to you. Wait a second a rosary? I thought Josiah was raised as a Methodist?_

Next Larabee turned to the medic. Nathan was sitting quietly while flipping the pages on a magazine. _Since when did you want a Harley, Mr. Safety? _Chris almost smiled. The magazine was a sales catalog for a local Harley Davidson Motorcycle Dealer. _Of course it would help if you turned that catalog right side up._ _Nate's worried but not too bad. So he wasn't trying to protect us earlier, when he said Buck would be fine._

Chris' eyes darted worriedly trying to find Tanner. A soft rustle and the missing man slid into the chair next to him and sprawled bonelessly. _How in hell does he disappear like that. Come to think of it how in hell can he look comfortable in these chairs. _

"Chris, ever'body's fine," Vin drawled softly.

"Buck isn't," Chris growled.

"He will be. A little tender but alright," Vin responded peacefully.

"We need better intel," Chris snarled angrily.

"It weren't tha intel Cowboy," Vin answered calmly.

"Something sure went to hell," Chris snapped. Vin simply held the furious gaze till Chris calmed down.

"So if it wasn't the intel. What the hell happened out there?" Chris demanded.

"Wrong man fer tha job," Tanner answered without heat.

"What do you mean by that?" Chris stiffened glaring. He couldn't believe Vin was blaming Buck for the mess.

"It ain't Buck's fault. Yah got a hell of a team, Chris. But none of us is a chamaeleon," Vin answered..

"Chamaeleon?"

"Yah need a real undercover agent," Vin pointed out.

"I've been looking. I haven't found anyone I'd put on the team," Chris sighed tiredly while running a hand through his hair..

"Maybe if we all helped look we might find that chamaeleon," Vin suggested.

"It's my job," Chris scowled.

"Yeah it is," Vin agreed. Chris hesitated calming down a moment. Vin wasn't being confrontational he was offering options.

"It wouldn't hurt to let Josiah look over the files," Chris muttered.

"Preacher's good at picking through folks heads," Vin agreed.

"JD could do a little digging find out what's not in those personal files," Chris' shoulders dropped as the tension released. He began to think things through. "Buck and Nathan ...yeah, you all can go through all that shit. Then we can try to find a keeper," Chris settled back with a sigh much easier now. /When did you get so damn smart Tanner./

/'Bout tha time I joined up wit' tha Army, instead of being stupid 'nough ta join tha Navy./ Vin's mental voice was full of laughter as he teased the ex-SEAL.

Tanner stood and walked past Nathan. Reaching out he turned the catalog right side up. A faint whisper of words had Nathan chuckling. Tanner paused by Josiah long enough to exchange nods. Reaching JD, Vin handed him some bills. JD shifted a few moments then nodded and left. Vin began to pace. Chris stared in bewilderment at the by-play.

/What are you doing Tanner/

/Keepin' JD busy./

/Why are you pacing/

/'Cause JD ain't./

Chris simply shook his head. _It makes perfect sense to you, I guess. _

Josiah stood and stretched before wandering over to stand by Larabee. "Is something troubling you Brother?" the preacher's son asked.

"Why is Vin pacing?"

"Because JD went after drinks," Josiah rumbled.

"That's suppose to make sense?" Chris demanded.

"No, not to us. Vin is pacing because it was important to JD," Josiah grinned. Chris just shook his head in disbelief.

JD entered and began to hand out drinks.

"Milk?" Larabee questioned.

"Sure it's good for you and will protect the lining of your stomach," JD smiled shakily.

"Thanks I need something to calm it down," Chris admitted. Josiah simply took his milk with a smile. Nathan took his milk but glared at the two remaining drinks.

"Chocolate," he huffed.

"It's better for us than old coffee or a coke," JD reminded.

JD fell in step and offered Vin his as he paced by.

"Thanks JD but I cain't drink milk," Vin smiled.

"It's lactose free. I noticed when you bought ice cream the other day," JD offered the milk again.

"'Preciate it JD," Vin took his milk. Vin stopped walking as JD picked up speed slightly. The young agent drank his milk while he paced.

"Milk," Chris snorted in amusement.

/Does a body good./ Tanner wandered over.

"The boy's fine Chris," Josiah calmed.

"Yeah I got that, but milk it's ...," Chris trailed off. Josiah curiously studied the two men's interaction.

/Sissy/ Vin smirked. Chris snorted a little milk at the input and had a coughing fit.Nathan was on his feet immediately and on his way over.

/Shit/

/It'll give him some'at ta do./

"I'm fine Nathan. Just swallowed wrong," Chris choked out.

/Buck's comin'./ Vin finished his milk and left the room. Vin came back just in time to hand Buck a carton of milk as he came through the door.

"Milk?" Buck spluttered indigently.

"It'll keep your old bones strong," JD bounced over.

"I'll teach you about old bones," Buck scowled. "Just remember Kid you need to drink plenty of milk. Your bones aren't set yet. After you loose those milk teeth and get you some grown up ones. I'll teach you why the ladies like my pearly whites," Buck chuckled and emptied his bottle.

"Just bruises I told you so," Buck held out his paperwork to Nathan.

"Better safe than sorry," Nathan replied unrepentantly.

"Procedures Buck," Chris reminded. "On the job injury. Now I have to go write a report on how you fell on your ass," Chris growled. "You could have been hurt," Chris turned serious.

"Yeah it started to get ugly," Buck agreed quietly.

"Let's head back to the office. We need to go over the bust and figure out why things went wrong," Chris said.

/Kin tell yah what went wrong. Buck fell on his assets./ Chris chuckled at what Vin had ... said.

"Their doing that spooky talk with out moving their lips thing again," Buck grumbled. Vin tilted his head slightly and licked his lip.

"Buck when didja have yer ears checked last?" Vin asked softly.

"What?" Buck blinked.

"Yah didn't hear me an Chris talkin'?" Vin asked loudly. He had worried look plastered on his face. Amused looks were exchanged it looked like Vin was up for a game of Buck baiting.

"You didn't say anything," Buck snorted.

"Sure they did Buck," JD never missed a beat picking up on Vin's teasing. Josiah pursed his lips and nodded.

"Buck did you hit your head when you fell? Have you told the doctor your having hearing problems?" Nathan demanded joining in on the fun. Buck stared at his team mates. Everyone stared back.

"There's nothing wrong with my ears," Buck scowled.

"Yah rekin it's 'cause yer gettin' old?" Vin demanded loudly.

"There's nothing wrong with my ears. You all didn't say anything," Buck bellowed back.

"Then why's yah yelling?" Vin asked oh so sweetly.

"There is hearing loss as you age. Constant exposure to loud sounds can do it to," Nathan informed the rest of them.

"He plays Jimmy Buffett and Elvis awful loud," JD reminded.

"That could do it," everyone agreed. Wilmington was still protesting as they headed for the parking lot. Nathan was talking about scheduling him for hearing tests. JD offered to check out hearing aids for him. Chris grinned faintly at the by-play and followed them out.

"You do good work, Vin," Josiah looked over. At Tanner's questioning look. "You have gotten their minds off the bust."

"Was jest stirring up Buck," Vin said innocently.


	2. Chameleons Are Hard to Find

CHAMELEONS ARE HARD TO FIND

Hospital Parking Lot

Reaching the ATF club van Vin rushed forward. With perfect timing he dove into the front passenger seat when Buck opened the door.

"Junior get out of my seat," Buck growled.

"It's my seat I were here first," Vin smiled innocently.

"Look you scrawny assed Texas hairball it's my seat," Buck fumed.

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Is not"

"Is too"

Chris shook his head and hid a smile at the two men's antics. Josiah reached out and got a fist full of Vin' bullet proof vest and removed him from the seat. A gentle toss had Vin headed in Buck's direction. When the two men sorted themselves out. Josiah was in the seat.

"Ah Hell," Vin huffed.

"Mine!" Josiah smiled widely.

"I got tha winda," Vin jumped in the back.

"Dammit Tanner," Buck growled shoving his way in.

"Act your ages," Chris growled turning in the driver's seat and glaring at his 'kindergartners'.

"I'se doin' mah stretches," Vin said innocently.

"Stretches?" Chris spluttered trying to follow Vin logic.

"I'se gonna exercise mah inner child," Vin looked about six years old.

Wordlessly Chris turned back around and started the van. Buck, JD and Nathan exchanged glances and watched Chris worriedly. Josiah's lips twitched. There was a very suspicious sound from Larabee's direction.

_I was wondering when he was going to work that one in._ _He was paying far to much attention to Nathan's lecture. Thank you Lord for puzzles. These boys should keep me busy for a very long time._ _It is going to be a wonderful ride. _Josiah mused to himself happily.

7777777

ATF Team 7 Office

Federal Building, Denver

"These are the personnel files they sent me on undercover agents I've been considering," Chris dropped a short stack of files on a desk. Eyes raised to look at Chris. "After today I thought maybe you fellas could go through them and weed out trouble," Chris suggested. "JD, I want you to make sure the background on these jokers is the truth. Josiah do you think you could come up with a profile of what we need? Between our different backgrounds we all have contacts we can use to check them out," Chris reminded.

"Chris," Vin's raspy whisper carried across the room. "Is this dinky pile all yah got?"

"No, these are the ones I didn't round file the first day," Chris responded.

"Could you have missed a good one?" Josiah asked carefully.

"I only tossed the ones I personally knew to be trouble," Chris sighed. "There just aren't that many undercover agents out there," Chris explained.

"These are all ATF agents?" Buck looked thoughtful.

"Yes"

"Maybe we should look at other departments while were at it?" Buck suggested.

"None of us were ATF before your team," Nathan reminded.

"JD do a search for an agent from our sister agencies," Chris said. "Josiah get to work on that profile. The rest of us are going to look at these," Chris directed.

"Chris, I will need to have search perimeters," JD spoke up.

"Perimeters?" Chris looked puzzled.

"Stuff like age, sex, time on the job, citations and awards that kind of thing," JD listed.

"Under 55, I don't want to have to do this again any time soon," Chris growled.

"Make it at least 2 years under cover," Buck put in.

"Awards are good but for this we want the reprimands," Josiah's eyes danced.

"Somebody who's been stationed off east aways," Vin rasped.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Don't want 'em being recognized. Be best ta look at the conviction rate too," Vin reminded.

"OK!" JD scribbled down the shopping list muttering to himself. "A high closure rate," he wrote.

"Nah, not closure, conviction. Won't do a hell of a lot a good iffen we can't convict on tha evidence," Vin reminded.

"Junior's right. Just because you arrest someone doesn't mean it's a good bust," Buck agreed.

"Some one white," Nathan muttered. "There's still to many places a black man would get to much attention," Nathan sighed.

"The same for an oriental. A Hispanic or bi-racial might work in our territory," Chris agreed.

"I hate to be sexist but I'd have trouble with a woman undercover agent," JD blurted. Looks were exchanged. Everyone nodded in agreement. It would tear them apart with a woman under the gun.

"I already ruled a woman out. If Travis calls me on it I'll remind him that Buck's on the team. We don't want any sexual harassment suits," Chris nodded in relief.

"Hey the ladies love me," Buck responded brightly.

"None of 'em put up with you full time," Nathan sniffed.

"Is that enough information JD?" Chris asked.

"It's a good start," JD bounced off to his computer.


	3. Looking For Ezra

LOOKING FOR EZRA

ATF Team 7 Offices

3 days later

"We only have 3 possiblities out of the ATF," Chris scowled at the files.

"I'm not real happy with any of them," Buck sighed.

"Brother Chris, I have that profile," Josiah sat down with a tired thump. He pushed a file across the conference table.

"Let me read this. Take a look at these 3 and tell me what you think," Chris nodded to the files. Josiah picked up a file.

/Chris ever'bodies wore plum out/

Chris actually looked at his team. JD wasn't bouncing in his seat.

"Forget it, everybody go home. We'll start fresh tomorrow," Chris barked. He hadn't even finished his sentence good before he was the only one left in the room.

Day 4

Chris looked thoughtful as he laid Josiah's report on his desk. _So what do we do now? _Standing he walked over to his office door. Looking out he studied each member of the team. Vin's head lifted immediately when Chris' gaze landed on him.

/Just thinking/ Vin nodded and went back to work.

Josiah laid down the last of the personnel files and rubbed his temples. Looking up he saw Chris standing in the door of his office. A simple nod from Chris had the files dropping into Josiah's trash can. Sighs of relief filled the room at the thump.

"So now what Pard?" Buck asked.

"JD have you found any candidates?" Chris asked softly.

"Maybe 2 that match anything close to Josiah's profile," JD admitted in exasperation.

"Anybody else have a lead," Chris asked impatiently. A chorus of no's filled the room.

/Maybe I got an idea/ Vin looked over.

"What is it, Vin?" Chris asked.

"Speak up Junior," Buck swivelled his chair around.

"Got me this notion," Vin hesitated. Reassuring smiles urged the quiet man on. "Maybe tha fella we want is in a bad place, but he ain't lookin' ta change jobs," Vin suggested. Puzzled looks were exchanged. Josiah nodded in relief as the niggling idea in the back of his mind finally settled.

"Our brother is suggesting that the man we want has sunk in his teeth and claws and is holding on for all he's worth. Our boy is a practical idealist. You don't do that kind of work for money. It would be in character to stay in a situation until it is beyond hope of salvation. And Chris, he'll have an attitude, it comes with the mind set," Josiah explained. Chris listened intently.

"Another misfit and a pain in the ass?" Chris huffed.

"Most certainly, a loner with a deep need for 'family ties'. He'll have trust issues," Josiah warned.

"Depending on the situation it could even appear as if he's on the take," Chris looked over at Josiah for his input.

"Yes it could," Josiah agreed.

"He'll play tha odds," Vin put in.

"A gambler?" Nathan scowled.

"Maybe, I meant he'll weigh his chances," Vin warned.

"I agree," Josiah frowned.

"JD does any of that sound familiar?" Buck asked.

"Wait a minute...He was up on charges," JD rattled his keyboard.

"Here he is Ezra P. Standish. FBI agent out of Atlanta. Look at the commendations," JD whistled.

"The charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. Looks like the Good Ole' Boys at work," Nathan grunted not at all enthused by this character.

"He sure has pissed off a lot of people," Buck chuckled reading through an extensive list of reprimands due to 'creative behavior'.

"Josiah?"

"This looks interesting, Chris very interesting."

"He might be dirty," Nathan protested.

_He could be nothing but trouble_ Chris considered. /Do you think he's honest Vin/

/I'd give him a chance. Didja see the filing officer on half them charges./

/Gleason/

/Yeah I won't swear that Standish is whatcha want, but iffen Gleason's again him I already like tha man./

/You now this Gleason/

/Know of 'em./

Chris turned his head only to see the looks of frustration on Buck's face and amusement on the faces of the rest of the team.

"Are you two ready to share with the rest of the class," Buck demanded.

"I'm flying to Atlanta in the morning. I want to get a feel for Standish," Chris responded without missing a beat.

"Josiah your agent in charge till I get back,"Chris ordered. "Buck behave while I'm gone".

"I hear you Stud," Buck mumbled. "Why aren't you telling them that?" Buck growled and waved at Vin and JD.

"They don't have Travis breathing down my neck," Chris sighed.

"How was I to know it was the Director's niece?" Buck asked innocently.

"Just stay out of trouble," Chris growled.


	4. On the Trail

Hunting for Ezra

Atlanta Georgia

Noon Day 5

"Hey Mike, I'm glad you could meet me," Chris shook hands and the two men headed for a table in the little restaurant.

"Chris I know you didn't fly in just for lunch what's up?" Naval Capt. Mike Livingston asked curiously. Looking Chris over he relaxed. _He's not shutting everything out. He's finally healing. Chris seems to be taking down the walls. Damn I'm glad to see it._

"I'm putting a team together for AD Travis," Chris began.

"You want my take on someone?" Mike sat back with a grin.

"Unless you've stopped digging up dirt," Chris answered calmly.

"What can I say I like dirt," the Naval Intelligence Officer smirked.

"Need you to find out about a FBI agent for me, Ezra P. Standish," Chris looked over.

"Hell Chris, everybody in my line of work has heard of the Gambler," Mike laughed.

"Is he any good?" Chris asked.

"None better and I mean that Chris," Mike answered seriously.

"I understand he's been in trouble," Chris continued.

"Larabee one of the hardest things to do in my line of work is staying away from Internal Affairs. No matter what you do someone will point a finger," Mike said emotionlessly. Chris nodded remembering just such a fix that he had to bail Mike out of when he was on Chris' SEAL team.

"Is he a white hat, Mike?" Larabee asked his old team mate.

"I have nothing to say otherwise," Mike answered sharply.

"Mike you know me dammit. All I want to know is do you think he'd make a good man for my team?" Chris demanded. Mike flinched at the rebuke. Livingston's veiled eyes studied the man who had saved career and quite possibly his life.

"I think if you don't get him out of here he's dead," Mike answered flatly.

"Shit!" Chris stiffened.

"Chris get him out of town tonight," Mike's eyes lifted and were easily read. "2 months ago his backup never showed. His handler Mikal Linders died. Standish was intensive care for 2 weeks. They reprimanded him, tried to make it out like he screwed up," Mike revealed.

"They left him out in the cold," Chris asked bitterly.

"I think your boy found something his supervisors want buried...deep, six feet deep," Mike growled. _Looks like the Gambler's luck might hold a while longer._

"Thanks for the info Mike," Chris picked up a menu.

7777777

"So tell me about this team of yours?" Mike asked.

"I have a profiler by the name of Josiah Sanchez," Chris began.

"Sanchez ... did he teach some classes at the academy?" Mike straightened.

"I think so. He's a big man built like a tank," Chris said.

"A preacher?" Mike questioned.

"Once upon a time," Chris replied.

"Preacher man's classes were never boring," Mike grinned.

"Then I have Dr. Nathan Jackson, chemist, forensics, trama specialist. The man's steady as a rock," Chris listed.

"Hell Chris you're the only man I know that needs a medic just to follow him around," Mike laughed out loud. Chris' lip twitched remembering several ... incidents in the past.

"Then somehow I let JD Dunne talk himself onto the team. I haven't been sorry I did, the kid's a whiz with anything electronic," Chris said..

"You're the one that snatched up DUNNE," Mike's mouth dropped open. "Sanchez is one of the best profiler's around. Then you got Dunne too," Mike breathed in awe.

"You know about JD?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Chris that kid's not good. He writes the books that the good ones are smart enough to use," Mike enthused.

Chris stared for a long moment. _I didn't know the kid was that good._

"Who else do you have?" Mike scooted his chair forward excitedly.

"Buck," Chris grinned.

"I should have known the big dog would still be with you," Mike smiled faintly. A wide grin covered the usually controlled features. "Damn that man," he laughed.

"It take it you forgave him over Madeline?" Chris asked softly.

"Hell yes," Mike answered.

"I wonder what ever happened to Super Glue?" Chris wondered aloud. Remembering the persistent woman that, Buck and Mike had fallen out over. A stunning beauty with nothing else going for her. Even Buck began to find her sexual exploits beyond the pale.

"I married her," Mike muttered

"I'm sorry," Chris winced at his crass Super Glue comment.

"So was I," Mike snickered. "She got stuck on someone else three months later. Chris I was never so glad to see anybody leave in my entire life," Mike grinned cheerfully. "So that's your team. Sounds like you have a good one." Mike got back on track.

"There's also a high man by the name of Tanner," Chris corrected.

"Tanner? Doesn't sound familiar is he any good?" Mike scowled he didn't like the idea of a good enough standing high ground for Larabee.

"Yeah, despite his having been a ranger,"Chris chuckled bringing up the old rivalry.

"A dirt pounder," Mike snorted.

"He just keeps surprising the hell out of me," Chris smiled wryly.

Mike studied his old CO. _Wonder if Tanner has a sledge hammer? Somebody sure has been beating down Chris' wall. I'd be willing to bet it's this fella. _"Tell me about him," Mike urged.

"You remember Fats?"

"Sure,"

"Tanner's about his size except skinnier,"

"Skinner? Then Fats?"

"Long hair, scruffy he has the damndest Texas drawl. Then he can just up and disappear," Chris said thoughtfully trying to describe Vin.

"Sounds like he's wormed his way behind your walls," Mike smiled.

"What walls, Shit! Mike He'll just give me that damn smirk when I glare at him," Chris admitted.

"Sounds like someone I need to meet," Mike settled back.

"You'd like him," Chris smiled.

_I haven't seen Chris smile in forever._

"He won the training centers firing range award the first time out," Chris bragged.

"With a hand gun? I thought he was your sniper?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah he's fantastic with both. Tanner's a weapons specialist. One of our range officers was real excited when he came in. Seems like he helped train him. Gave us instructions on the care and feeding of his Soft Foot," Chris rambled comfortably.

"SOFT FOOT! It can't be the little shit's dead," Mike barked.

"That's what David Elliot, our long range instructor called him," Chris stiffened.

"But I know I heard the Falcon died in Iraq," Mike muttered.

Chris looked over, "Mike if he wants to be dead then lets keep him that way. You hear me?".

"Holy Shit! If your Tanner really is 'Soft Foot' ... Good Lord, Chris you've got the top men out of 3 fields and your going after a fourth. What in hell kind of work are you doing in Denver?" Mike spluttered.

"Travis is sending us after the top dogs, no holds barred," Chris smiled ferally.

The two men finished lunch and parted ways. No one suggested further meetings but both knew the other was only a phone call away.


	5. The Position Has Been Filled

WIRED the cybercafé

The Underground

Atlanta, Georgia

1:00 p.m.

_I have just signed my death warrant. _Ezra stared at the computer screen the last click of the keystroke had sent the codes on the way. _How did I get into this mess. If I had simply turned a blind eye when Mikal came to me with his discovery. Mother will be so disappointed. At least the proper people will be informed of the situation if I meet an untimely demise. Poor Mikal I will always carry the burden of his death. I should have somehow protected him better. _

Ezra raised his eyes to lock with those of his recent shadow. _Will you be my executioner I wonder, or is that yet another dirty little department of our esteemed Agency._

7777777

FBI Regional Directors Office

Atlanta, Georgia

3:00 p.m.

Chris settled in the visitors chair in the office of Atlanta's FBI director.

"So what can the FBI do for you Senior Agent Larabee?" Bill Cundiff smiled meaninglessly.

"You have something I want," Chris' returning smile was defiantly predatory.

"I'm sure we can work out an arrangement," Cundiff growled back.

"Maybe," Chris said, "Probably not though."

"So if were not going to deal, why waste my time?" Cundiff demanded.

"Professional courtesy," Chris stood.

"What is it you want then?" Cundiff huffed.

"Standish, Ezra P.," Chris' grin was decidedly on the sharkish side.

"You have enough to take to court?" Cundiff asked hopefully.

"Only if Standish wants to bring charges against some of your agents," Chris hissed.

"What?" Cundiff gobbled.

"I'm here to offer the man a job," Chris stated.

Cudiff lost his composure. "I won't sign a transfer," he snarled.

"Fine, I'd rather not have you slime balls lurking around in the background," Larabee hissed.

Cundiff twitched and narrowed his eyes. _I can't let Standish walk away he knows to damn much._ "Give me the damn transfer. I want to be able to call him back if I ever get desperate," Cundiff grumbled.

"Nice doing business with you," Chris picked up his brief case and walked out.

7777777

Sub-basement Federal Building

Atlanta Georgia

3:25 p.m.

_Damn all they have to do is lock the door on this crypt. _Chris thought as he walked down the dim corridor. _I didn't know basements had basements. Standish must have really pissed them off to end up down here. _Larabee winced at how loud his footsteps rang in the silence. _Nobody's going to sneak up on him anyway._

"Are you here to arrange my disappearance or are you misplaced?" A soft drawl carried from a doorway behind Larabee. _All in black how appropriate for an executioner._

Chris spun around at the possible threat. _Chameleon my ass, the man's a peacock. _Was Chris' first thought as he looked at Ezra P. Standish in the flesh for the first time.

"Neither, Standish I'm here to offer you a job in Denver," Chris growled.

_Does he intend to throw me off a mountain or feed me to a bear?_"Colorado in the winter? Perhaps death isn't such a bad alternative," Standish mused.

Chris scowled to cover his amusement. "Standish I need an undercover specialist. I'm told you're the best," Larabee snapped.

"You are unaware that I am currently under investigation?" Standish blurted in surprise.

"I know about it. I don't believe it," Chris answered.

Ezra seemed at a loss for words. _Is this for real? Perhaps God does answer prayers. _

"If you would join me in my office to discuss this issue Agent Larabee."

7777777

Chris sat down and studied the other agent thoughtfully. The man was polished to a shine. From the top of his chestnut colored hair to the soles of his Italian loafers the man oozed style.

_By the look of those green eyes he's exhausted. His color is bad. I don't care how fancy that suit is it can't hide lost weight_. _Rolaids laying out, I'll bet your working on an ulcer, Standish._ _Wish I could talk to Vin he'd know how to keep from spooking Standish._

Ezra shifted slightly before calmly studying Larabee back. "Your offering me a position?" Ezra drawled softly.

"ATF special operations unit 7," Chris laid a file on the pristine desk.

"Why would I be interested in this position?" Standish challenged.

"You need out and we need you," Chris growled.

"What possible benefit could there be?" Ezra sighed tiredly.

"Back up," Chris grunted. Ezra's head came up slowly.

"Back up?"

"Always," Chris promised. "You'll be able to do your job."

Standish stiffened "You may leave. Take the white horse you rode in on with you."

"I'm no knight in shining armor all set to rescue you," Chris snorted. "Black's more my color. I want your help to raze a few castles".

Ezra's eyes showed just how desperate he was for a flashing instant.

"Here's your ticket. I'll help you pack up what has to go tonight," Chris held out an envelope. Ezra stared dumbfounded at the boarding pass.

"You seem rather assured of my response, Agent Larabee. I'm currently considering numerous exciting openings, outside of law enforcement." Ezra drawled stiffly.

"With us you get to do the job. If you're the man I think you are you'll use that ticket," Chris responded flatly.

Chris' phone rang in the silence. Opening the cell Chris frowned at the caller ID. "Is there a problem Tanner?" He answered.

"Nah didn't have Ez's number put him on fer me," Tanner's raspy drawl filled the room.

_Damn, Cowboy how in hell did you know I was with Standish right now. Wonder how damn far this mind tingle thing goes? _"It's for you," Chris snorted holding out his phone.

"Standish" Ezra drawled with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Hey Ez, Yah need some place ta stay when yah git here?" Vin asked.

"My name is Ez-ra, not some mangled derivative there of. May I ask to whom I am conversing?"

"Ah hell fergot we hasn't been formal introduced like. Mah name's Tanner, Vin Tanner. I'se tha team high man. Git yer tight ass on tha plane tanight. Their lookin' ta bury yah. Got ever'thin' set up. They's gonna pull tha plug tanight," Vin warned.

Ezra took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "How do I know that your information is correct?"

"We are tha Lantern Bearers" Vin's drawl was very soft. " Things is bein' took care of for yah. Be best iffen yah was ta clear outta town though."

Ezra suddenly found it easier to breath. _Denver? I'll be able to make a difference. Can I rely on this man. _Ezra stared thoughtfully across his desk at Larabee, still holding the cell phone.

"Ez, yah there?" Tanner's voice called.

"I'm still on the line Agent Tanner," Ezra said distractedly placing the phone back to his ear.

"He's a pain in tha ass, probably shoot yah his ownself, but he won't never abandon yah," Vin promised.

"Oh joy!" Ezra snorted.

"He has this vein on his forehead that'll swell up and throb when yah git him goin' good," Vin chuckled. "Letcha go now".

Ezra returned the cell and studied Chris intently.

"Well?" Chris demanded feeling his irritation growing. The tale tell vein began to throb.

_I'll be under the protection of the guardians. The FBI won't chance disturbing the watchers for such a minor situation. _Ezra considered the offer seriously. _That vein really does show up doesn't it. This could prove to be quite illuminating. _"I'll accept that offer Agent Larabee." Ezra smiled impishly.


End file.
